Un Amour Secret, Connu de tous
by GilraenCelebrindal
Summary: Maura est à la soirée annuelle du " R.M.L.P " Rassemblement des Médecins Légistes du Pays. Pendant que Jane se goinfre devant sa télé. Chacune pensant à la soirée " entre fille " qui avais été annulée pour l'occasion. - sonnette de porte - Jane ouvre, " mais que fais tu ici ? " [...]
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction Rizzoli & Isles - Chapitre 1.

_**Bonjour, moi c'est Enora et j'ai 15 ans :D **_

_**Ceci est ma toute première Fan Fiction, donc je m'excuse pour mes fautes d'orthographes que je prendrais le temps de corrigé avec l'aide de ma chère Maman :D Pour les fautes de syntaxe, je m'excuse aussi, je ferais de mon mieux pour les corriger. **_

_**Concernant l'histoire en elle même, moi même, je ne sais pas encore comment elle va ce dérouler... J'écris selon les petits scénarios qui émergent dans ma petite tête ^^ [ j'ai mis environs 5 minutes a trouver le mot "émerge" O.o ]. Donc je suis incapable de vous dire si je vais me lancer dans une enquête, car il faut l'avouer le language policier et même scientifique ce n'est vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas mon fort ^^' ... Voilà Voilà :)**_

_**Ah oui encore une petite chose MERCI à toutes et à tous ceux et celles qui " commente " , suive et aime mon histoire :D AH oui et merci à vous qui me donner des conseils et des critiques tout est bons a prendre, et surtout si vous avez de l'expérience, je serais ravis d'en apprendre plus sur l'écriture alors n'hésitez pas et lâchez vous ! :D**_

_**Bonne lecture :D - Enora.**_

* * *

Apparition en fondu.

Maura, Tempérance et Megan assises autour d'une table, discutaient de leur dernière enquête, et oui aujourd'hui c'est le « R.M.L.P » Rassemblement des Médecins Légistes du Pays. La discussion des trois femmes avait tout de passionnant, du moins pour ceux qui comprenaient le langage codé des médecins légistes, pourtant Maura avait la tête ailleurs et pensait à la soirée entre filles qu'elle avait dû annuler pour venir ici. Effectivement Jane s'était retrouvé sans projet pour la soirée et s'était donc avachie sur son canapé avec sa bière, changeant de chaînes, sans savoir que regarder. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Maura qui devait passer une bonne soirée en excellente compagnie. La discussion des trois femmes avait changé, et oui elles avaient beau être des médecins légistes elles n'en étaient pas moins des femmes, leur discussion tournait à présent autour de leur relation amoureuse, elles se racontaient des anecdotes des premiers rendez-vous qu'elles avaient toute eu. A la fin de la soirée, avant de partir chacune de leur côté, elles se donnèrent rendez-vous sur skype tous les jeudi soir pour échanger et garder le contact. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas tard Maura décida de se rendre chez Jane. Maura s'arrêta en chemin pour aller chercher un petit quelque chose histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides, elle commanda donc un Petrus de 94.

Jane fut interrompue par le tintement de la sonnette, elle alla donc ouvrir la porte, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit son amie, grand sourire et bouteille de vin à la main. Elle l'a fit donc entrer.

« Que fais tu là ? interrogea Jane

- La soirée s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu alors je suis venue faire un tour, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda Maura en ouvrant la bouteille.

- Non, non absolument pas, rétorqua Jane qui rangeait le bordel sur son canapé.

- Jaaaane, me dit pas que tu as passé toute la soirée à te goinfrer, ce n'est pas bon pour ta ligne.

- En quoi ceci peut bien te concerner, moi je ne te fais pas la morale pour un vin à 2000 dollars.

Maura sourit à Jane, elle aimait bien ce petit jeu qui s'était installé entre elles naturellement c'était leur façon à elles de se dire qu'elles s'appréciaient.

- Bon alors on fait quoi ? parce que je n'avais pas prévu que tu viennes, donc je n'ai strictement rien préparé.

- Et bien on se regarde un film, c'est simple et agréable non ?

- Humm... Bonne idée, tu choisis le film je vais cherché le plaid.

- Heu... Jane ?

- Ouiiii ?

- Romantique, Horreur, Policier, Science fiction ?

- Choisis, je t'ai dis ! Bon sang où est ce que j'ai mis ce foutu plaid. Chuchota-t-elle.

En revenant dans le salon Jane vit Maura installer son petit coin, comme à son habitude il fallait que ce soit bien confortable, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait faire ça. Jane apporta le plaid et s'installa sur le canapé, Maura se mit a l'opposé de Jane et ramena un peu du plaid jusque sur son ventre. Jane sentit les pieds de Maura se crisper à chaque effet paranormal dans le film, elle qui était pourtant si rationnelle, quel paradoxe! Maura quand à elle ne suivait qu'a moitié le film, elle aimait observer les réaction de Jane. Son petit plissement des yeux quand elle regardait les scènes les plus horribles du film, son sourire après avoir été surprise par un cri auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Maura interrompu Jane dans son visionnage, il était tard et elle était réellement fatiguée, enfin pas tant que ça en fait mais si cette excuse lui permettait de rester dormir ici elle s'en servirait sans aucun remord et n'aurait pas d'urticaire car elle ne mentait pas, elle exagérait juste un peu la situation.

« Jane ?  
- Humm ?  
- Je peux dormir ici, je me sens pas de conduire, je suis assez fatiguée.  
- Bien sûr, on peut arrêter le film et aller dormir si tu es vraiment fatiguée.  
- Merci, mais ça va aller, je ne suis pas venue ici pour dormir mais pour passer du temps avec ma meilleur amie. »

Jane sourit et retourna au film. Il n'était pas question d'aller dormir maintenant, c'était bien les seuls moments où Maura avait l'occasion d'être près de Jane, du moins aussi près que ça. D'ailleurs Maura se rapprocha discrètement de Jane, enfin son geste fut en parti mal interprété mais elle arriva à son but donc peu importe.

- Tu es mal installée Maura ? Tu veux plus de place ? Fit Jane sans arrêter de visionner le film.  
- Non, c'est bon je vais juste me décaler un peu j'ai les jambes engourdies.  
- Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger.  
- Hum, bonne idée mais si je fais ça mon poids ferait une pression désagréable sur ton omoplate droit, et tu serais poussée sur le rebord du canapé, ce qui serait une position inconfortable pour ton corps et tu risquerais d'avoir des crampes. »

Jane regarda Maura avec un air amusé et lui fit signe, tout en buvant sa bière, de faire à sa guise. Jane, même si elle s'en moquait beaucoup, aimait énormément le langage scientifique de Maura, ça lui donnait un air de femme assuré, voire sexy quand elle s'en servait pour des blagues assez douteuses et souvent maladroites. Maura s'installa, mais prit garde à laisser de l'espace entre elles, elle ne voulait pas que Jane ai des soupçons sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard, d'ailleurs souvent elle se faisait elle-même la morale en se répétant « meilleure amie et rien d'autre ! » quand elle admirait Jane au travail avec Frost et Korsak. Jane fut déçue de la distance entre Maura et elle, aussi petite qu'elle soit, elle était là et Jane n'aimait pas ça ! Mais tant pis c'était le choix de Maura alors elle ne broncherait que lorsque celle ci sera partie dormir. Maura s'agrippa au bras de Jane, quand le démon claqua la porta et hurla, le rire nerveux de Jane se fit entendre, mais son rire n'était pas dédier a la scène du film, mais plutôt à la réaction de Maura et à son rapprochement soudain, ce qui obligea Jane à recracher la gorgé de bière qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Le Docteur Maura Isles, aurait eu peur de quelque chose d'irréel, fit Jane en se moquant de la réaction de Maura.  
- Absolument pas, cela m'a simplement surprise, repris Maura, la peur et la surprise sont deux choses bien distinctes... »  
Jane n'écoutait pas Maura parler et chantonnait à tue-tête « Maura a eu peur de l'irréel »  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se défendit Maura  
- Si, c'est vrai !  
- Absolument pas, rétorqua Maura en pinçant Jane  
- Aille ! Mais t'es folle ! Fit cette dernière en lançant un coussin sur Maura, avant de s'éloigner prudemment.  
- Jaaaane, ça c'était vraiment déloyal !  
- Han, t'es pas culottée, c'est toi qui m'a pincée je te signale !  
- Tu l'avais cherché !  
- Et vice et versa ! » Conclut Jane, qui s''était réfugiée dans sa cuisine.

Toutes deux échangèrent un intense regard avant de pouffer de rire comme deux collégiennes. La soirée touchait à sa fin mais aucune des deux femmes ne voulait se séparer de l'autre, elles parlaient donc de tout et de rien, mais les yeux de Maura commençaient à se fermer tout seul, elle essayait de lutter pour rester là à parler avec celle qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps maintenant, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. Et malheureusement pour Maura, Jane l'avait remarqué et lui dit d'aller se reposer, elle lui laissait son lit mais Maura refusa et rétorqua qu'elle prendrait le canapé, mais dire non à Jane Rizzoli, c'était comment dire...Impossible ! C'est fou comme cette femme obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait ! Jane contempla une dernière fois Maura avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle, cette vision lui fit un pincement au cœur, et elle se dit que si elle avait été un homme, elle aurait pu entrer. Jane envia son frère Tommy car elle était persuadée que Maura en était secrètement amoureuse. Et c'est avec les joues humides que Jane s'endormit.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à ****lulu62149**** pour avoir corriger mon 1er Chapitre !**

**ps : u/4222011/ ****à ceux qui aime la série Glee, Cliqué.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Fan fiction – Rizzoli And Isles.

« Jane ? Jaaane ? Oh Debout ! Aller Jane, on doit être au commissariat dans deux heures et il faut que je rentre chez moi prendre des affaires ! ALLER JANE DEBOUT ! Insista Maura en secouant son amie  
-Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon, j'arrive, laisse moi prendre ma douche et j'arrive !  
-Dépêche toi !  
-Je crois que j'ai compris Maura ! Lança Jane en fermant la porte derrière elle. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mauvaise humeur de Jane. Son sourire disparu quand elle se rendit compte que Jane était là, juste derrière cette porte, nue. Elle chassa cette image de ses pensées, mais une autre vint la remplacer, celle du jour où Jane lui avait dis « Et surtout tu ne veut pas coucher avec moi !? ». Sur le coup Maura avait penché la tête, insinuant ainsi que la réponse pouvait être positive. Cependant, la grimace de son amie et sa façon de dire le « Tu veux ? » n'exprimaient selon Maura que du dégoût si bien qu'elle en avait été totalement bouleversée. Sous le choc elle avait répondu non, pourtant son cœur et son corps hurlaient le contraire. Maura s'affala sur le canapé perdue dans ses pensées. Jane sortit, enroulée dans une simple serviette, Maura se retourna pour lui demander si elle avait fini, et rougit embarrassée à la vue de son amie presque nue.

« Désolé j'avais oublié mes affaires » fit-elle en se rapprochant de Maura.

Cette dernière complètement subjuguée par Jane se contenta de lui passer ses affaires, qui étaient dans le bac de linge propre à côté de la télé. Jane lui sourit et repartit en courant dans la salle de bain. Elle s'adossa à la porte, et s'habilla tout en se disant qu'elle était complètement folle d'avoir fait cela. Quant à Maura elle s'efforçait de rester calme et décontractée, pas facile après avoir vu l'objet de tout ses fantasmes presque nu. Jane sortit et fit comme si de rien n'était et se permit même un petite blague.

« Regarde Maura, j'ai battu mon record, prête en 15 minutes chrono ! »  
Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'ânerie de son amie et soupira « Oh Jaaaane ! »

Jane sourit et ferma la porte à clef derrière elles. Maura allait monter dans sa voiture lorsque Jane l'interpella et lui cria « viens avec moi tu récupéreras ta voiture ce soir ! ». Maura sourit et acquiesça. Une fois chez Maura, Jane chercha quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, puis dans les étagères, sans trouver son bonheur.

« Maura, nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a rien qui ne soit pas bio chez toi ?!  
-Si regarda dans le tiroir marqué « Angela », cria Maura qui était partie prendre sa douche  
-Je rêve ! Ma mère à son propre tiroir ?  
-Cela ne me dérange pas.  
- Mau...Oh ! Du chocolat ! Dieu merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime en ce moment Ma' !  
-T'es pas culotté toi, lança Maura qui venait d'arriver en peignoir. »

Jane manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Maura dans cette tenue. Maura rentra dans sa chambre afin de se changer. Jane fit un tour sur elle même, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Ensuite elle rangea le chocolat à sa place et se prépara à partir, Maura sortit de la chambre prête et regarda Jane avant d'exploser de rire.

« Quoi ?! Fit Jane nerveusement.  
-Tu conte pas sortir comme ça ?  
-Comme ça, quoi ?  
-Tu as du chocolat jusque sur le nez, fit Maura en essuyant le nez de Jane.  
Celle ci se débattit avant de rétorquer :  
-Haha, tu t'es bien marrée on y va maintenant ?  
-On y va, fit Maura avant de sortir un sourire que Jane ne lui connaissait pas et qui la fit littéralement fondre ! »  
Arrivée au Commissariat.  
« Tiens j'ai gagné Frost ! Se réjouit Frankie  
-Comment ça, tu as gagné ?  
-Elles sont arrivées ensemble !  
-Et merde !  
-Tu dois 5 dollars à tonton Frankie !  
-Rooh la ferme, rétorqua Frost en donnant les 5 dollars à Frankie.  
-Hey salut les gars !  
-Hey Jane ! Répondirent t-il a l'unisson.  
-Nuit courte ? Lança Frankie à sa sœur.  
-Absolument pas, répondit-elle surprise de la question de son frère.  
- Ah j'aurais parié ! Grogna Frost.  
-Trop Tard, ricana Frankie. »

Jane ne réagit pas préfèrant laisser les gamineries de son frère et de son coéquipier afin de se concentrer sur leur affaire. Mais elle avait beau essayer seule l'image de Maura en peignoir occupait ses pensées et Korsak la surprit à sourire béatement. Il donna des coups de coudes aux autres qui se mirent à se moquer de Jane et à la taquiner.

« A qui pense tu comme ça Jane ? Demanda Frost.  
-Où a quoi ? Lança Korsak, avant que tout le monde ne le regarde bizarrement. Bah Quoi ? Ajouta t-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? A rien, n'y personne. Elle regarda son portable qui venait de sonner et se leva. Maura à les analyses de sang je descends la voir. » Elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

Sa réaction fit beaucoup rire ses collègues, qui maintenant s'imaginaient de drôle possibilité sur la soirée qu'elles avaient apparemment passée ensemble. Jane entra dans la salle d'autopsie et demanda, avant que Maura ne put dire un mot, si elles se revoyaient ce soir. Maura acquiesça avec un magnifique sourire et lui donna les analyses de sang. Jane allait partir mais Maura l'interpella.

« Jane ! Attend, ce soir je ne peux pas, je viendrais prendre ma voiture mais j'avais totalement oublié Tommy vient à la maison. »  
Les pires scénarios envahirent les pensées de Jane avant qu'elle ne réponde sèchement, « Très bien » et qu'elle ne claque la porte derrière elle.  
Maura ne comprit pas sa réaction et resta complètement abasourdie. Sans le savoir elle venait d'assassiner Jane. Celle-ci en voulait à son frère, plus que cela elle l'enviait, oh oui elle l'enviait et le détestait en même temps. Elle l'enviait car il plaisait aux femmes et surtout à cette femme, et le détestait car elle en était jalouse. Surtout elle ne comprenait pas comment Tommy un ex-taulard pouvait plaire à Maura, sous le coup de la colère elle pensa que cela devait être génétique mais s'en voulut tout de suite après. La journée se passa difficilement avec la mauvaise humeur de Jane, elle refusait même, indirectement, d'adresser la parole à Maura, et envoyait tout le monde sur les roses. Le moment de ramener Maura était venu et Jane ne voulait pas le faire mais elle était obligée. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, Jane était concentrée sur sa route et ne remarqua même pas les larmes au bord des yeux de Maura. La blonde* sortit de la voiture et fit un effort énorme pour ne pas se retourner et fondre en larmes dans les bras de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Quant à Jane elle regardait Maura partir. Elle avait l'air si pressée de retrouver Tommy. Cette pensée déchira Jane et elle décida de passer sa soirée au bar.

* * *

** Encore un grand merci à lulu62149 pour avoir corriger ce Chapitre.**

**A tout les Fan de Glee - lulu62149.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Rizzoli a,d Isles

_**J'ai mis plus de temps à écrire et à poster celui ci et je m'en excuse mais je dois aussi réviser pour mon brevet. Donc voilà j'espère que cette suite vous plairas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour votre soutien. :) !**_

_**_ Enora :)**_

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Jane était là au bar enchaînant bière après bière. A combien en était-elle? Elle avait arrêté de compter à la cinquième. Le barman qui connaissait la consommation habituelle de Jane s'inquiéta, surtout quand celle ci tenta de se lever, il décida donc d'appeler Angela pour lui signaler l'état de sa fille. D'ailleurs elle avait fini par réussir à se lever et on la voyait maintenant accroupie à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture. Angela voyant sa fille totalement ivre eu un pincement au cœur, jamais elle n'avait vu sa fille dans un pareil état. Elle ramena Jane chez elle et partit lui faire un bon café dans la cuisine avant d'aller ranger la chambre de cette dernière, le ménage la calme.

Pendant ce temps Maura et Tommy s'adonnaient à une partie d'échec, ils passaient un bon moment mais malgré tout aucun d'eux n'était concentré sur la partie, perdu dans ses pensées. Celles de Maura n'en avaient que pour la belle détective quant à celles de Tommy, elles tentaient de deviner la façon la plus appropriée pour séduire la belle légiste qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il s'imaginait , en effet, que cette dernière ressentait la même chose que lui, il en était sûr et pourtant quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la légiste, il cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Il n'avait jamais reçu pareille claque, elle lui avait carrément démoli la mâchoire avant de se confondre en excuses tout en rappelant à celui ci qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'agir ainsi sans sa permission. Surpris, il s'excusa et demanda quelques explications sur la raison de son violent refus. Maura bafouilla avant de lâcher, par mégarde, le nom de son plus grand secret : «Jane » .

Tommy était furieux, persuadé que sa sœur les empêchait d'être ensemble, mais c'est en regardant dans les yeux de la légiste, qu'il comprit que la raison en était tout autre, elle l'aimait, cette magnifique femme, élégante et distingué était amoureuse de sa sœur. Il n'en revenait pas et ceci le mit dans un tel état qu'il partit en claquant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Maura. Tommy était bien plus énervé qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il devait avoir une explication avec Jane et remettre les pendules de celle ci à l'heure, Maura était à lui et à personne d'autre.

C'est dans cet état de rage que Tommy entra chez Jane. Quand elle vit son frère, elle se mit à rire et lui lança :  
« - Et bien alors ? On s'est fait rejeter ? Tu croyais vraiment avoir une chance ? T'es pitoyable ! »

Celle ci n'en pensait pas un mot évidement, elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et délirait totalement. Mais Tommy, déjà énervé, ne supporta pas le sarcasme de sa sœur et se jeta littéralement sur elle en hurlant que Maura ne serait jamais à elle. Jane qui avait déjà bien du mal à tenir sur ses deux pieds, tomba violemment en percutant le coin de sa table de salon. Tommy prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire en entendant le hurlement de sa mère qui avait assisté à la scène, il paniqua et finit lui même par appeler Maura, en lui expliquant la situation. Elle partit en trombe de chez elle et arriva chez Jane en moins de dix minutes. Tommy avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de sa mère, il s'en voulait, comment avait-il pu réagir de la sorte...

En entrant dans la pièce Maura fusilla Tommy du regard, puis se dirigea vers Jane. Maura l'examina, heureusement Jane n'avait rien de grave, elle s'était juste ouvert l'arcade sourcilière droite, quant à son évanouissement il était causé par l'alcool, il suffisait juste de l'allonger sur le canapé et attendre qu'elle se réveille. Maura s'occupa de la plaie de Jane et demanda de l'aide à Tommy pour l'installer sur le canapé, celui-ci s'exécuta. Une fois Jane installée, Tommy ne cessa de s'excuser en espérant que l'inconsciente l'entende. Pendant ce temps Maura insista pour qu' Angela s'occupe de Tommy, il avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un ce soir, et qui de mieux que sa mère pour apaiser ses remords ? Elle rassura Angela en lui assurant qu'elle resterait au chevet de Jane cette nuit et le lendemain. Angela acquiesça et partie, laissant Maura seule avec Jane. Maura éclata en sanglots pensant que tout ceci était sa faute, car si elle n'avait pas révélé son nom, Tommy n'aurait jamais réagis de la sorte. Finalement elle souleva la tête de Jane et la pausa sur ses genoux, alluma la télé et s'endormit devant celle ci.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvra les yeux et vit que Jane avait disparue, inquiète elle se mit donc à appeler son amie, qui lui répondit aussitôt.

« Jane ?!  
- Ouiiii ?  
-Tu ne devrais pas être levée, tu dois te reposer, revient immédiatement t'allonger ! Fit Maura en cherchant Jane dans l'appartement.  
-Je vais bien Maura, soupira la concernée tout signalant sa présence d'un geste.  
-Ne touche pas à ton pansement, ça va s'infecter !  
- Où est Tommy ?  
-Avec Angela...  
-Il faut qu'on parle lui et moi !  
- Jane, écoute …  
-Non ! C'est toi qui écoute Maura ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, je ne vois pas de quel droit je m'opposerais à ça alors je dois aller lui parler et m'excuser !  
-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton frère Jane, j'avoue hier soir il m'a embrassée mais j'ai tout de suite mis les points à l'heure...  
-Les pendules à l'heure Maura, Les pendules ! Se moqua Jane pour masquer la tristesse qui s'était emparée de son cœur quand Maura lui annonça que Tommy l'avait embrassée.

-Peu importe ! Écoute j'apprécie vraiment Tommy, c'est un chouette type mais tu est ma meilleure amie et ce que je partage avec toi est unique et jamais je ne veux que ça s'arrête...Je voudrais même que... non rien, mais tu as compris. »

Jane ne trouva pas la force de répondre à Maura, elle était trop émue. Elle se contenta de sourire. Maintenant elle devait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas être trop en retard au commissariat, elle y serait sûrement avant Maura qui devait encore rentrer chez elle pour se changer. Jane conduisait tout en pensant à l'émotion qu'elle avait perçue dans les yeux de son amie ce matin. Elle se posait maintenant des questions à propos de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avant d'interrompre sa phrase et se mit à espérer que, peut être, Maura partageait ses sentiments.

* * *

**Encore Merci à Lulu62149 pour avoir corriger ce 3eme chapitre.**

**Fan de Glee ? - lulu62149.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 – R&I Fan Fiction.

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos conseils, vos encouragement sa me fais vraiment plaisir !**

**Le Chapitre 5 seras plus long à venir car j'ai mon brevet et je dois vraiment réviser !**

**Je m'excuse donc car je ne sais pas quand je vais l'écrire ni quand j'orrais le temps de le poster... **

**Mais promis je ferais de mon mieux et au plus vite. Voilà Voilà Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture !**

**Enora**

* * *

Apparition fondue commissariat de boston, bureau de Jane Rizzoli.

Jane était plongée dans ses pensées :

_« Comment ai-je pu merder à ce point ? Baisser ma garde alors que je devais le protéger ? … Tout ça parce que j'ai été incapable de gérer mes émotions et je les ai laisser s'infiltrer dans mon boulot... Je suis pitoyable ! Rah Tommy si tu n'étais pas allé chez Maura ce soir là... »_

Elle soupira.

_« Non ! Il n'y est pour rien, Jane ! C'est toi qui t'es bourrée la gueule ! C'était TON rôle de protéger Thomas, quelle conne je suis ! »_

Les bruits de talons dans le couloir sortirent Jane de ses pensées. Maura songea-t-elle, elle reconnaîtrait le son de sa démarche entre mille. Effectivement Jane ne s'était pas trompée, cette dernière venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce, elle s'installa à ses côtés.

« Oh Jane...Depuis combien de temps bois tu du noir ? Tu aurais dû appeler, je serais venue plus tôt !  
-On dit broyer du noir Maura, pas boire...Et puis je ne BROIE pas du noir, je réfléchis c'est différent ! Conclu Jane en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau, désespérée.  
-Tu penses encore à Thomas, hein ?  
-Je me sens si coupable Maura...  
-Tu n'y es pour rien dans l'enlèvement de Thomas, Jane !  
-C'est le fils de mon cousin, Maura... J'aurais dû veiller sur lui cette nuit là !  
-Calme toi et écoute moi. Maura prit les mains de Jane. Ce n'était pas ton tour de garde et de plus ton cousin a insisté pour être seul avec son fils. On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maura conclut sa phrase en caressant tendrement la joue de Jane. »  
Celle ci soupira et posa sa main sur celle de Maura, c'était fou comme cette femme avait le pouvoir d'apaiser toutes ses peurs et ses craintes. Elle donnerait sa vie pour ses beaux yeux noisettes. Maura prit Jane par la main et l'entraîna hors du commissariat.  
« On sera mieux à la maison, ajouta celle ci avant de démarrer sa voiture. »

Une fois dans le salon de Maura, Jane brisa le silence qu'avait installé le voyage.

« Ah, j'allais oublié de te prévenir, Dean va venir nous aider à retrouver Thomas, il sera là vendredi.  
-Huum. »

Maura ne put répondre autre chose, cette annonce venait définitivement gâcher tout ses plans. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, oh non, une fois c'était bien assez.

_« Très bien, pensa t-elle, cela me laisse 48h pour lui dire ce que je ressens, avant que cet imbécile vienne tout foutre par terre et s'envoler avec la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée... »_

Jane sortit Maura de ses pensées, en s'allongeant sur les genoux de celle ci.

« Je pourrais revenir dormir chez toi demain soir ? Seule chez moi ça ne me tente vraiment pas...  
- Bien sur, ici tu seras toujours chez toi, Jane. »

Maura sourit à la vue du visage de Jane, s'endormant sur ses genoux et elle n'eut pas la force de se lever et resta là, à observer celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Lendemain Matin.

« Maura ! Maura ! DEBOUT !  
-Hein ? Qu-Quoi ?  
-Dean est arrivé plus tôt il a des infos sur Thomas !  
- J'a-arrive !  
-Je t'attends dans la voiture.  
- A-Attend comment ça Dean est arrivé plutôt ?  
-On s'en fou de Dean, pense à Thomas !  
-Tu as raison, j'arrive ! »

_« Raaah et merde quel chieur celui là ! Rooh Maura tu te parle à toi même là ! Aller Thomas tiens bon on arrive ! »_

« Ah Jane ! Je V... Oh, bonjour Maura, commença Dean.  
- Inspecteur.  
-Alors t'as trouvé quoi ?  
-Jane, Je voulais...  
-Plus tard, Gabriel ! T'as trouvé quoi ?  
-Ils ont mis Thomas en vidéo avec un décompte, ils veulent une rançon. Malheureusement ça ne s'adresse pas à nous mais à ton cousin, je pense qu'il ne t'a pas tout dit Jane.  
-Raaah, Xavier.  
- Jane ça va ? Maura avait pris le bras de celle ci.  
-J'irais bien si tu reste avec moi, Maura. »

Légèrement surprise par la réponse de Jane, Maura se contenta de hocher la tête. Jane lui sourit , la peur et l'inquiétude se lisaient dans ses yeux. Maura serra la main de Jane pour lui montré son soutien. Même si elle savait que c'était un moment dur pour Jane elle ne put que se réjouir de la tête gênée de Dean en voyant que leur relation s'était renforcée depuis la dernière fois.  
Jane entra dans la salle où était son cousin, il tournait en rond avec son dixième café à la main. Jane s'approcha de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras, Xavier se laissa aller. Jane le fit asseoir, elle devait l'interroger même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous à pas prévenu ?  
-Je ne pouvais pas, ils m'ont dit que j'avais déjà fait une erreur, et qu'ils n'en toléreraient pas une autre.  
-Tu sais qu'on aurait été discrets, merde ! Xavier tu me connais, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi non ?  
- Je suis désolé Jane...  
- Tu peux l'être !  
-Ils m'ont demandé 100.000 Dollars, je suis fauché Jane je ne les trouverais pas...  
-Ecoute moi, on va les retrouver et on récupérera Thomas !

Deux heures plus tard

« Jane !? S'écria Maura  
-Qu-Quoi ?  
-Tu vois la tapisserie derrière ?  
-Hum-Hum, ce bout de truc déchiré qui pend là ?  
-Oui, c'est une tapisserie du XVII siècle, elle était fabriquée dans les...  
-Je t'en supplie fais la courte Maura !  
-Pardon. Ils sont dans un vieux bâtiment, probablement en cour de rénovation, la vitre à gauche est beaucoup plus récente. Vu les trais dessinés au sol je pense que la pièce est destinée à devenir une chambre, donc vu la taille des bâtiments de ce style du XVIIème , on peut supposer qu'on...  
-Qu'on recherche un futur Hôtel, Merci Maura ! Conclut Jane en déposant un léger baisé sur la joue de celle ci. Frost, trouve moi tous les bâtiments du XVIIème en cour de rénovation s'il te plaît.  
-Pas de Problème, on en a une bonne dizaine.  
-Fais chier ! Des futurs hôtels alors ?  
-Il nous en reste deux.  
-Raah on ne peut pas se permettre une seule erreur. Maura ?  
- Oui ?  
- Viens là s'il te plaît.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu n'as rien vu qui pourrait nous permettre de trancher entre ces deux bâtiments ?  
- Laisse moi réfléchir...Oh mais bien sur ! La fenêtre vient de l'entreprise « Windows&Cie »  
-Tu t'y connais en fenêtre toi maintenant ?  
-Le soir où Tommy est venu chez moi, c'était pour me poser une nouvelle fenêtre, et elle portait le même logo que celle du bâtiment. Et Tommy chantonnait leur slogan pendant qu'il la posait.  
-Comment j'ai pu imaginer, une seule seconde que...  
-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais on a un résultat. C'est le deuxième bâtiment.  
-Frost va chercher Korsak, vous prenez une voiture et Dean tu viens avec moi.  
-Attend Jane je viens aussi.  
- Maura c'est trop dangereux pour toi, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
-Thomas aura besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer, pendant que vous deux vous arrêterez les kidnapper, je me trompe ?  
-Adjugé. Je déteste quand tu as raison Maura. ajouta Jane en grognant. »

* * *

**Désoler pour ce chapitre. J'ai conscience qu'il n'est vraiment pas terrible et je m'en excuse. Mais je tien qu'en même à le poster puisque je suis partie dedans et que maintenant j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite ^^.**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Et merci à Lulu62149 pour avoir corriger ce 4eme chapitre :) ps : Ta envie de lire des Fanfci sur Glee ? Bah va voir son profil. (lulu62149)**

**Enora -**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 – R&I fan fic

**Désoler d'avoir mis du temps a poster ce chapitre, j'avais mon brevet et je dois gérer avec des problèmes familiaux... Ce chapitre n'est pas une perle, il est même vraiment moyen... Mais promis la suite arrivera très vite ! Je vais essayer d'introduire un jeu de séduction de la pars de Maura, notamment avec l'épisode de la piscine ^^. Mais je n'aie jamais écris ce genre de choses alors soyer indulgent, s'il vous plaît ^^ . Merci !:)**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent ma Fanfic c'est super sympas ^^ ! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes... Je sais j'ai dis que je l'aie corrigerais mais vu l'état de fatigue de ma maman sa va attendre un peu désoler... !**

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! **

**Enora ~**

* * *

« Lâchez le ! Je vous ai dit de le lâcher ! Ordonna l'inspectrice.  
- On va jouer à un jeu Détective. Je le lâche si vous me donnez quelqu'un d'autre en échange. Oh bien sûr quelqu'un que vous aimez sinon ça n'a plus de sens. »

Instinctivement Jane posa son bras sur Maura. Hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

« Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?  
-Bien parce que sinon je le tue. C'est simple, non ? Je choisi quelqu'un d'autre et on fait l'échange. Et je choisis cette belle blonde derrière vous détective. Une femme est toujours plus divertissante qu'un stupide gamin.  
- HORS DE QUESTION !  
-Très bien alors...  
-Attendez ! Laissez Thomas partir et je vous suis. Mais laissez-le d'abord partir.  
-Mettez vous devant l'arme du détective je ne lui fait pas confiance.  
-Maura non, ne fais pas ça...Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que tu viennes...Maur'... »

Maura s'exécuta, elle tremblait mais elle le faisait pour Thomas et pour Jane... Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle s'arrêta et serra Thomas contre elle avant de se livrer.

« Jane tu me retrouvera, n'est ce pas ?  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, il ne partira pas d'ici avec toi, je t'en fais la promesse Maura. Vous trois occupez-vous de Thomas, je me charge de Maura.  
-Jane ! Ne prends pas de risque, on les arrêtera quand ils sortirons.  
- Ecoute moi bien Dean, je lui ai promis que je la sortirais de là et je compte tenir ma promesse. Alors que tu sois d'accord ou pas je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

Jane s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse, des larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Plus elle avançait plus elle les sentait monter en elle... Jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter que Maura les accompagne.

« Maura ? Maura ? Merde Maura répond ! _Merde Maura où est tu ? Si ce bâtard ose poser une seule main sur toi...Merde Jane concentre toi !_  
-Jaaane... ! Jane ! Ah lâchez moi, je vous interdis de me toucher !  
-Ferme là ! Encore un mot et je te bute !  
-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi !  
- T'approche pas ou je la tue !  
- Maura tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai appris vendredi soir? Maura hocha la tête positivement. Alors à trois...Un, Deux, TROIS ! »

Maura donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du kidnapper. Elle se mit à courir vers Jane, se blottit dans ses bras et ajouta pour se calmer.

-Un coup avec mon articulation olécranienne dans son rectus abdominis... plutôt pratique... merci Jane !  
- Un coup de coude Maur', un coup de coude, dans le ventre. Pas besoin de ton langage scientifique pour ça !  
-Il faut bien préciser où taper sinon ça n'a aucun sens.  
-Dis moi combien de personnes auraient compris ta stupide phrase avec ton Roctal Abdominaux ?  
-Rectus Abdominis Jane !  
-ouais ouais ce truc là ! »

Elles ne put finir cette conversation, un coup de feu retentit. Instinctivement Jane hurla « à terre ». Après avoir vérifié paniquée que Maura allait bien elle se tourna et sourit en s'apercevant de la présence de Frost et Korsak auprès d'elles. Lequel des deux avait tiré ? Aucune idée en tout cas le kidnapper, lui, hurlait en voyant la plaie de sa jambe.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
-On abandonne jamais ses coéquipiers, pas vrai ? Répondit Frost »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Jane regarda Maura toujours blottie dans ses bras, un sourire avait remplacer ses larmes. Jane se détacha de Maura à contre cœur mais il fallait bien rentrer. Le temps que Maura reprenne ses esprits, Jane avait arrêté le kidnapper pour aller le questionner au commissariat. Ils avaient sauvé Thomas mais ils n'avaient arrêté qu'un larbin du vrai commanditaire de l'enlèvement qui avait tout prévu...  
Jane retrouva son neveu et le serra dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour de son cousin. Elle leur ordonna de rester au commissariat, le temps de trouver un endroit sûr et d'arrêter le cerveau de cette affaire. Xavier tenta bien de protester mais en voyant la tête de Jane il comprit vite qu'il fallait mieux obéir.

« Dis tata, on pourra aller à la piscine ensemble ?! Toi, papa, moi, tonton Frankie et Tommy et la dame là bas, demanda Thomas  
-Bien sur Korsak, Frost et Dean sont invités, ajouta Xavier  
-Bien sur Tom'pouce, dit Jane en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, on ira tous ensemble.  
-Moi c'est Thomas tata. Grogna-il. Tu crois que là dame elle voudra bien venir ?  
- Maura ?  
-Je sais pas, la dame que tu regardes tout le temps Tata, tu sais celle qui est partie avec le méchant.  
-Je ne la...Bon oublions, va lui demander toi même, tu verras bien.  
-Dis Madame, dit il en tirant sur la manche de la veste en cuir noir, tu voudras bien venir à la piscine avec nous ?  
-Heu...oui..Oui !  
-Ouaiiiis ! Je suis sûr que tata Jane va être contente ! »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Jane, car il faut dire que la remarque de Thomas l'avait intriguée, elle trouva celle ci la regardant avec le plus beau des sourires. Maura lui répondit d'un petit clin d'œil, histoire de vérifier son intuition. Jane détourna légèrement la tête, gênée de s'être fait prendre, puis regarda son neveu en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu raconter pour que Maura lui fasse ce clin d'œil. En voyant la réaction de Jane, elle eut un petit sourire en coin, elle savait maintenant que Jane s'inquiétait de ce que Thomas avait bien pu lui dire mais ce qui la faisait le plus sourire c'est le fait d'avoir vu Jane rougir à son clin d'œil. Fière de sa découverte, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas totalement hors course.

_« A moi de jouer ! Oh Dean vous aller vous en mordre les doigts ! »_

* * *

**Encore Merci à Lulu62149 pour la correction. :) !**


	6. Chapter 6

FAN fic 6

_**Excuser moi d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour poster ce sixième chapitre, j'avoue que depuis le brevet j'ai surtout fais la fête ^^' … Après tout une mention assez bien ça se fête nan ?. Je viens donc de terminer deux semaines de folie...Je suis totalement épuisée ^^ Mais bonne nouvelle j'ai trouvée une suite !**_

_**Merci de me soutenir ! J'ai décider que je corrigerais mes fautes une fois ma fanfic terminer... Je m'excuse.**_

_**Enora -**_

* * *

« Maura ? Interpella Jane  
-Hum ?! Répondit-elle alors qu'elle venait juste d'avaler sa dernière gorgé de vin.  
-Cela a ne t'embête pas si Xavier et Thomas viennent dormir chez toi ?  
-Non pas du tout, mais ils ne devaient pas rester dormir au commissariat ?  
- C'est ce que je veux que tout le monde pense, je veux que ça remonte jusqu'aux oreilles du commanditaire de l'enlèvement qui n'y croira probablement pas une seconde ma...  
-Attend Jane, doucement je ne te suis plus là.  
-Laisse moi finir et tu comprendras ! Il n'y croira pas et nous suivra jusque chez toi. Dans notre voiture il y aura toi, moi, Xavier et Thomas qui eux seront caché sous une couette à l'arrière. Plus tard Ma', Frankie et Dean nous rejoindrons chez toi avec de quoi « manger », puis ça sera le tour de Frost et Korsak qui viendront avec une bouteille de champagne et des fleurs. Ils nous surveilleront probablement, mais ils sentiront un piège seulement ils ne sauront pas dans quel lieu celui ci se produira, ils se disperseront donc en deux groupes : un pour le commissariat et l'autre pour chez toi. »

Jane s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole elle fut coupée par la légiste en pleine réflexion.

« Si je comprend bien il y aura donc deux pièges, l'un aux commissariat et l'autre chez moi. Ce qui te permettra d'arrêter à un endroit ou à un autre le commanditaire de l'enlèvement de Thomas. Car si je suis ta logique, même s'il avait prévu votre venue pour récupérer Thomas, il n'avait pas prévu votre réussite ce qui l'a donc probablement mis en colère. Il va, par conséquent, vouloir faire le boulot par lui même. Et quoi qu'il ait à affronter, il l'affrontera, car nous savons qu'il a un ego surdimensionné.  
-Tu vois, Maur ', il suffit d'écouter.  
-Hum... Je vais donc devoir tous vous trouver de quoi dormir.  
-Je ne pense pas que l'on va dormir, Maur'  
-Il vaudrait mieux que vous en ayez l'air, vous pourrez jouer sur l'effet de surprise.  
-Oh Docteur Maura Isles, deviendriez-vous fin stratège ? »

Toutes deux se mirent à rire, Maura se vengea de la moquerie de son amie en pinçant légèrement son flanc gauche. Jane fit un bon et lança un regard taquin à la légiste. Seules cinq personnes savaient que Jane était chatouilleuse, ses frères, ses parents et Maura qui en profitait souvent pour se venger d'ailleurs.  
Dean quant à lui regardait ce petit manège qui commençait réellement à l'agacer. La jolie détective n'avait eu aucun regard pour sa personne tout au long des ses derniers jours. Lui qui pensait être le seul en jeu, une fois Casey éliminé, avait maintenant quelques doutes.  
Jane fit signe à ses collègues qu'ils pouvaient mettre le plan en place. Chaque voiture partit chacune son tour en direction de chez Maura. Tout le monde jouait son rôle à la perfection . Maura rentra dans le salon et, à l'aide de Jane, composa les Chambres.

« Dans ma chambre d'ami il y aura Xavier, Thomas, Angela, Frost et Korsak. Dans le salon L'agent Dean et Frankie.  
-Et Jane ?  
-Avec Maura, enfin dans sa chambre quoi. Lança Jane avant de croquer dans un amuse-bouche.  
- Hum.  
-Un problème agent Dean ? Demanda la légiste  
- Absolument pas.  
- Bien...C'est parfait alors. Fit Jane en levant sa bière. On trinque ? »

Alors que chacun était dans sa chambre respective, ils entendirent des bruits de pas autour de la maison. Comme cela était prévu tout le monde resta calme sous sa couette, il ne fallait rien faire qui puisse leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le couloir pour pénétrer dans la chambre d'amie, Angela se mit à chanter une berceuse, c'était le signal !  
Dean, Frankie et Jane bloquèrent les trois hommes en se positionnant derrière eux. Ils leur passèrent les menottes et signalèrent à Frost et Korsak que la voie était libre. Malheureusement le commanditaire n'était pas parmi eux. Jane s'empressa d'appeler au commissariat pour leur dire qu'ils avaient réussit leur opération et prendre des nouvelles. Les agents leur confirma qu'ils avaient arrêter quatre hommes mais qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était le chef.  
Jane était sûre qu'il était parmi les quatre hommes. Elle se rendit donc au commissariat pour un interrogatoire poussé. Une fois sur place elle décida de laisser les sept hommes dans un salle seuls pour voir leur réactions. Malheureusement ils devaient avoir tout prévu car aucun ne s'adressaient de regard ou ne parlait, ce qui agaçait bien notre détective. Elle finit par les interroger un par un, tout en leur mettant la pression et cette tactique porta ses fruits. L'un des sept hommes confirma que le commanditaire de l'enlèvement était parmi eux mais il ne voulait pas en dire plus. C'était bien suffisant pour Jane qui prit un malin plaisir à interroger le reste des hommes. Elle titillait leur ego pour voir lequel réagirait le plus mal et elle ne fut pas déçue. Il se dénonça tout seul en insultant la détective de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête.

_« C'est fou ce qu'il peuvent trouver du vocabulaire quant il s'agit d'être désagréable. »_ pensa Jane.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, Jane tourna la tête et fut agréablement surprise quant elle rencontra le regard de la jolie blonde qui venait d'arriver.

« Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ?  
-Avec plaisir ! »

Un vaste sourire vint se figer sur le visage de la détective. Cette femme avait le pouvoir de tout calmer en elle. Jane était heureuse, oui heureuse que Maura soit venue, elle était exténuée et avait besoin de réconfort et de calme.  
Pour son plus grand malheur, Dean vint interrompre, la conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

« Hey Jane, ça te dirait de venir dîner demain soir ?  
-Agent Dean, auriez vous l'amabilité de me laisser terminer ma phrase ?  
-Hein ?! Heu- ou-oui bien sûr ! « raaah qu'elle m'agace celle là ! »  
- Je disais donc, lundi la piscine est ouverte, je pensais que ça serait un bon moment pour y aller tous ensemble comme Thomas le voulait, en plus ça nous ferait tous du bien de nous amuser un peu, non ?  
-Avec joie Maur' ! Tiens Gabriel t'es invité d'ailleurs tout le monde sera là.  
-Ah heu Ok, c'est cool ! Heu- Et pour le dîner ?  
-Plus tard Gabriel, on en reparlera lundi si tu veux bien, là toute suite j'ai juste envie d'aller dormir. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Jane était déjà dans la voiture de la légiste. Pour lui les hostilités étaient ouvertes et il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça ! De toute façon Jane n'était certainement pas attirée par les femmes et même si c'était le cas, lui, avait un avantage sur cette femme là, il avait déjà eu Jane. Et il était sûr qu'il pourrait la reconquérir en un seul claquement de doigt.

* * *

**Je remercie énormément Lulu62149 pour avoir corriger toute ma fanfic en si peu de temps, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Encore Merci :) !**


	7. Chapter 7

CH7 R&I

**Tomber Amoureuse donne énormément d'inspiration. Enfin moi ça m'en donne en tout cas. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance au près de ceux qui ne sont pas fleur bleu car je crois que ma fanfic risque de l'être. **

**Ah oui Merci à tous pour vos reviews sa fait toujours plaisir ! Ah et si vous aussi vous écrivez sur R&I n'hésiter pas laisser un lien, j'adore écrire mais je préfère lire !**

**Enora ~**

* * *

_Bruit de douche, apparition salle de bain._

Maura chantonne :

_« […] Too long trying to resist it__  
__You've just gone and missed it__  
__It's escaped your world [...] »_

_« […] Trop longtemps à essayer d'y résister  
Tu viens seulement de partir et de le manquer  
Ça a échappé à ton monde [...] »_

« Maur ' !

_« Can you see that I am needing__  
__Begging for so much more [...] »_

_« Peux-tu voir que j'ai besoin__  
__Mendiant pour beaucoup plus [...] »_

-MAUR' !  
-Quoi ?!  
-Peux tu arrêter ça maintenant ! Supplia Jane  
-Pardon ? Je ne t'entends pas, je suis sous la douche !  
-Maur' aurais tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir ARRETER DE CHANTER PENDANT QUE LES GENS ESSAYENT DE DORMIR ! Hurla l'inspectrice  
-Il est onze heure Jane, on doit encore manger et toi tu dois, encore, te préparer avant d'aller à la piscine à quatorze heure. »

Jane étouffa son hurlement avec son oreiller avant de s'arracher au lit de Maura. Le lit en lui même n'était pas si dur à quitter, en revanche pour ce qui était de l'odeur de Maura, imprégnée sur les draps, cela se révélait plus difficile. Cette nuit elles avaient dormi ensemble, comme beaucoup de fois auparavant, mais là c'était différent, Jane avait dormi dans le lit de Maura pour la première fois. Et elle avait la furieuse envie que cette nuit là se reproduise le plus souvent possible. Bon certes elle avait dû lutter au début pour ne pas se coller amoureusement au corps de Maura, mais ça en valait largement la peine !

« Hey ! Tata Jane ! L'interpella Thomas.  
-Oui, Tom'pouce ?!  
-Thomas, tata, Thomas ! Pourquoi t'es encore en pyjama ? S'inquiéta le garçon  
-Parce que je ne me suis pas réveillée.  
-Tu nous cacherais des choses Jane ? Intervint Xavier  
-Absolument pas !  
-La salle de bain est libre, Jane ! Lança Maura depuis la chambre.  
-J'ARRIVE ! s'écria Jane. »

Elle s'éclipsa en un rien de temps, pour réapparaître vingt minutes plus tard, prête à partir. Elle avala quelque chose en vitesse, il fallait encore passer chercher Angela qui était chez Cavanaugh, puis attendre Frankie et Tommy qui venaient les rejoindre en moto. Il était déjà midi et il fallait trente minutes pour aller chez Cavanaugh, ce n'est pas que c'était très loin, mais plutôt qu'à cette heure là les gens revenaient manger chez eux, par conséquent, il y allait avoir des bouchons. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Maura prit le volant car elle connaissait Jane et sa tendance à s'énerver.

Tommy venait de prévenir Jane qu'ils arriveraient à treize heure chez Cavanaugh car ils avaient eu un problème de réveil. Maura ne put s'empêcher de sortir une petite pique envers Jane « Et bien on dirait que c'est de famille. » La détective rétorqua de suite :

« Haha très drôle ! Moi j'ai une excuse valable !  
-Je serais curieux de l'entendre. Xavier appuya sa phrase avec un regard plus qu'interrogateur.  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? L'interrogea Jane.  
-Rien, rien. Répondit-il d'une petite voix après avoir croisé le regard de Jane.  
-Ah vous êtes déjà là ? Où sont Tommy et Frankie ?  
-Woh ! Doucement une question à la fois Ma' !  
-Bonjour Angela ! Ils arrivent dans une demi heure.  
-Oh bonjour Maura, comment vas tu ?  
-Bien, bien.  
-Jane Clementine Rizzoli depuis quand on ne dit plus bonjour à sa mère ?  
-MA ' ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
-Fais un bisous à ta mère !  
-Ma' tu es consciente que tu me fous la honte là ? Fit Jane en embrassant sa mère.  
-Ah Xavier, Thomas dans mes bras !  
-Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade ! Chuchota Jane.  
-Ton langage Jane ! Intervient Maura en pinçant le flanc droit de la détective.  
-Maur' arrête ça ! »

Une fois les retardataires arrivés, ils partirent tous en direction de la piscine où les attendaient Frost, Korsak et Dean. Ils arrivèrent à la piscine vers quatorze heure moins le quart, il y avait une file d'attente à ne plus en voir le bout. Heureusement Frost, Korsak et Dean avaient déjà pris place dans la file, ce qui permit aux autres de les rejoindre.

« Mais c'est interdit de faire ça Jane ! S'exclama Maura.  
-On ne fait rien de mal, Maur' !  
-Si ! On passe devant tous ces gens qui attendent sûrement depuis un bon moment.  
-Oooooooooh ! Le Docteur Maura Isles vient de nous faire une hypothèse !  
-Absolument pas ! J-je constatais juste !  
-Le docteur Maura Isles a émis une hypothèse ! Continua Jane en chantonnant.  
-Jane !  
-Hum ?  
-Vas tu arrêter ça ?  
-Non ! Ajouta Jane avant de reprendre sa chansonnette.  
-TATA, on n'embête pas les filles ! Intervint Thomas  
-Ça c'est pour les garçons Thom'pouce !  
-Même pas vrai d'abord ! Hein papa c'est pas que pour les garçons ?  
-Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Se contenta t-il d'ajouter.  
-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question papa !  
-Bien sûr tu as raison Thomas, mais tu veux connaître un secret ? Il continua sa phrase à l'oreille de son fils.

-Ah ! Mais ça je le savais déjà papa !  
-Qu'as-tu dit Xavier ?  
-Hein ? Qui ? Moi ? Rien !  
-Votre léger tremblement de lèvre indique que vous êtes entrain de mentir.  
-Tu vois même Maura le dit !  
-Tiens c'est à nous !  
-C'est ça cours avant que je ne décide de te faire cracher le morceau ! »

Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente, ce fut enfin au tour de Jane et de Maura. étant les dernières à passer elles devaient se dépêcher. Maura entraîna Jane dans une cabine libre en affirmant que si elles ne voulaient pas faire attendre les autres, elles ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre qu'une autre cabine se libère. Une fois dans la cabine chacune se changea sous sa serviette le dos tourné à l'autre. Maura fin prête se retourna.

« Mais enfin Jane... ! Tu ne vas pas porter ça !  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le porterais pas, Maur '. C'est un maillot de sport et ça me convient parfaitement.  
-Hum, essaye au moins celui ci !  
-Pas question !  
-Jaaane...  
-Maur' j'ai dit non !  
-S'il te plaît !  
-Hurf...Bon ok, ta gagné ! »

Jane retourna sous sa serviette et enfila le maillot de bain deux pièces que lui avait choisi Maura. D'ailleurs notre jolie blonde ne manqua pas une miette de ce spectacle même si elle ne voyait pas grand choses. Le maillot qu'elle avait choisi était un ensemble simple, de couleur unie « rouge vif » pour faire ressortir la jolie chevelure et la peau matte de notre irrésistible italienne. De plus ce maillot lui allait à merveille, il sublimait merveilleusement ses formes et faisait apparaître son corps athlétique . Maura quant à elle portait un maillot noir, deux pièces, en forme de bandeau. Celui ci faisait ressortir sa peau et sa chevelure d'or. C'est quand l'italienne se retourna, pour montrer à qu'elle point elle se trouvait ridicule dans ce maillot, qu'elle prit le tant de poser un œil sur Maura. Celle ci resta bouche bée, la légiste était tout simplement sublime. Elle n'arrivait plus à décoller ses yeux du corps de son amie. C'était une véritable torture, elle était là, à deux centimètres de ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle, et elle ne pouvait même pas en profiter, quelle injustice ! Maura elle n'était déjà plus de ce monde, elle avait décrocher de la réalité dés que Jane s'était retournée. _« Je suis en face de la plus belle femme qui puisse exister sur cette terre. »_ Pensa t-elle. En revenant à elle, elle constata que le regard de Jane se baladait sur son corps. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_« A moi de jouer. »_

« Eh bien tu vois Jane ce maillot te va à ravir !  
-Je me sens totalement ridicule !  
-Crois moi, tu ne devrais pas !  
-Non mais regarde moi ça, j'ai jamais vu une culotte qui s'attachait sur les côtés ! »

Maura laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en s'avançant vers Jane. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva nez à nez avec celle ci, qui était maintenant dos à la porte. Elle avança son visage lentement vers celui de Jane. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles pouvaient sentir leur souffle s'entremêler. Une voix vint interrompre le petit manège de notre légiste.

« Tata ! Dépêche toi, j'ai envie d'aller au toboggan moi ! Hurla Thomas.  
-J'a-J'arrive Thom'pouce ! »

Maura resta imperturbable. Elle ce contenta de dévier sa trajectoire, sa bouche était, maintenant, à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la détective. La blonde prononça d'une voix basse et sensuelle « on y va ? ».  
Après quelques secondes de silences Jane répondit, d'une voix peu assurée « on-on y va ! ». Maura sortit la première et déposa leurs affaires dans le casier n°4, elle donna la clef à Jane, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Jane attacha la clef à sa cheville tout en essayant de cacher la couleur rosâtre qu'avait prit ses joues.

_« Elle était littéralement en train de me séduire là, je n'ai pas rêvé quand même ? Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Elle a juste essayé de t'embrasser, c'était un geste de pure amitié ! Attends je suis en train de me parler à moi même et en plus je suis sarcastique...Va falloir se reprendre ma pauvre Jane ! Franchement il n'y a que Maura pour me mettre dans des états pareils !... »_

* * *

** Encore un grand merci à lulu62149 pour sa correction :D !**

**ps : elle aussi elle écrit. Alors si t'aime bien glee, et que t'aime lire, rend lui visite. :)**

**AH oui j'allais oublier les paroles que chante Maura au début sont les paroles de la chanson Muscle Museum du groupe Muse. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CH8 fanfic

**J'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre car je ne savait pas si je devait le poster ou pas. Je pense que vous aller comprendre pourquoi...**

**J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Après ce chapitre il y en aura un dernier ou peut être deux dernier je ne sais pas encore, mais ce n'est pas fini ^^.**

**Je vous en supplie soyez indulgent sur ce chapitre o. Franchement j'avoue avoir eu peur de le poster. Bref je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**Enora -.**

* * *

« -Hey Maur' c'est moi !

- ah tien, Jane Rizzoli est en avance !

- Ahahah ! Très drôle, de votre part Dr. Isles ! »

Maura lui répondit d'un regard tendre et amusé, accompagné d'un sourire satisfait. Quand à Jane elle avait son expression faussement vexer coller sur le visage. Maura ce retourna et replongea dans sa lecture.

« - Le dîner seras prêt dans dix petite minutes et tu as des bières dans le frigo. Je fini de lire et je suis toute à toi.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Des fragments des poèmes de Sappho.

- De qui ?

- De Sappho une poétesse grecque de l 'antiquité qui a vécu aux 7eme et 6eme siècle avant Jésus Christ. Elle serait née vers 630 et morte vers 580 avant Jésus Christ. Elle aurait vécu à Lesbos, une ville...

- Wiki Maur' est de retour. Coupa Jane.

- Ne me compare pas à ce stupide site, Jane.

- Comment tu peut lire ce qui est écrit ?! C'est quoi cette écriture ?

- C'est du grecque Jane, du grecque.

- Hum- et c'est écrit quoi ?

_- À UNE FEMME AIMÉE : Il me paraît égal aux dieux celui qui, assis près de toi, doucement, écoute tes ravissantes paroles et te voit lui sourire ; voilà ce qui me bouleverse jusqu'au fond de l'âme.  
Sitôt que je te vois, la voix manque à mes lèvres, ma langue est enchaînée, une flamme subtile court dans toutes mes veines, les oreilles me tintent, une sueur froide m'inonde, tout mon corps frissonne, je deviens plus pâle que l'herbe flétrie, je demeure sans haleine, il semble que je suis près d'expirer.  
Mais il faut tout oser puisque dans la nécessité... »_

Maura récitais ce poème, sans même jeter un œil à l'écran, son regard était bien trop occuper à séduire la belle détective en face d'elle. Sa voie avait beau être sur un ton normale, ses yeux eux était d'humeur séducteur. D'ailleurs la belle italienne mis quelques secondes à réaliser que Maura c'était arrêter.

« - Et bien tu ne continue pas ?

- C'est fini, du moins c'est tout ce qu'on à retrouver sur ce poème.

- C'est dommage, ce poème est absolument magnifique, mais dit moi cette Sappo, Sappho je sais plus, elle ne serais pas homosexuelle ?

- Le détective Rizzoli aurait une âme romantique ? Et concernant SAPPHO, il est dit qu'elle l'était mais sans l'avoir connu nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des suppositions et je n'aime pas les suppositions.

- Hum - Et si on mangeais ? D'ailleurs on mange quoi ?

- Gastronomie Française. »

Elles se mirent donc à table, et Jane fût étonner de ce qu'avait préparer son hôte, certes c'était en petite quantité, car elle n'était que deux mais ça avait dût lui coûter une fortune. Elle en avait probablement les moyens, mais tout de même ! Notre légiste était fière d'annoncer les plats qu'elle avait préparer elle même. Jane ne comprit que les noms des plats car Maura parlait français.

*«- En entrée, commença t-elle, nous avons du foie gras assaisonner avec de la fleur de sel accompagné d'un Sauterne. Concernant le plat nous aurons de la Poularde de Brest truffée avec une poiler forestière et une petite purée de courgette et pour boisson nous aurons un Chambertain millésime. Et enfin une assiette gourmande en dessert, avec un champagne La Veuve Clicquot. »*

- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça à l'aire cool... !

- Dit, dit j'ai bien joué le serveur français ?

- Heu.. je suppose oui...

- Ah et pas de bière pendant le repas Jane !

- A vos ordre 'ma chère' ! Jane prononça ses derniers mots en français. »

Après ce repas digne des plus grands restaurant français nos deux amies s'installèrent devant la télé pour regarder un film, un film plutôt banale mais qui leur ressemblait bien. Il y avait les sportifs, pour Jane, et les geeks pour Maura. Même si elle n'aimait pas trop ce terme, c'était des scientifiques, pas des geeks et encore moins des rats de laboratoire. Mis à part ça ils collaboraient ensemble pour sauver leur université de la fermeture. Une fois le film terminer aucune d'elles n'avaient envie de dormir, elle passèrent donc le temps à discuter de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude, quelques éclats de rire résonnait dans la pièce. Ces rires disparurent quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Maura alla donc ouvrir.

« - Agent Dean, quel surprise !

- Gabriel ? Qu-Qu'est ce que tu vient faire ici ? L'interpella l'inspectrice.

- Tu ne répondait pas à ton téléphone, j'ai donc demander à ta mère où tu était et elle m'a dit 'chez Maura probablement' je suis donc passer pour voir si tu y était.

- Voilà ta pus vérifier ton intuition maintenant tu veut bien partir ? Ajouta Jane en fermant la porte.

- Je n'aie pas eu ma réponse pour le dîner Jane ! Dit il en bloquant la porte avec son pied.

- Tu te fou de moi là ? Tu vient chez ma meilleur amie, tu interrompt notre soirée et tu as le culot de me demander de dîner avec toi ?

- En faite je te l'avait demander avant de venir.

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que j'accepte c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Huit heure, au Menton* avec tenue féminine obligatoire.

- Bien, bien si sa fais plaisir à Monsieur ! On en reparlera demain au boulot.

- Bonne soirée mes dames !

- Je crois que tu viens de la gâcher mon cher. Dit elle d'une voie presque inaudible. »

Jane ce retourna pour s'excuser au près de Maura, quant elle vit que celle ci avait quitté la pièce. La brune appela son amie « Maur' ? », celle ci lui répondit aussi tôt. Elle était partie ce faire couler un bain, une des seules choses qui lui permettrait de ce calmer ce soir. Elle réapparut dans le salon mit en route sont minuteur pour dix minutes, le temps que le bain sois prêt, puis elle ajouta, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé :

« - Je crois que je n'aie rien oublier.

- Désoler.

- Pardon ?

- Désoler pour Dean, si j'avais sût je t'orrais dit de ne pas lui ouvrir.

- Tu n'y est pour rien Jane, comme tu le dit toi même, tu ne le savait pas.

- Mais je sais que tu ne l'aime pas et...

- Ecoute le plus important c'est que toi tu l'aime.

- Mais je l'aime pas ! S'offusqua Jane.

- Oh ! Bien bien...

- Désoler Maur'.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dit elle d'une voie douce et rassurante. »

_/ Driiiiing Driiiiiing /_

_« Mon bain est prêt »_ s'écria t-elle en courant vers la salle d'eau. Jane quant à elle changea de chaîne à plusieurs reprise sans trouver son bonheur. Son portable ce mit à sonner.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Jane c'est moi, Gabriel !

- Quoi encore ?

- Alors c'est ok, pour le dîner ?

- Il me semble t'avoir dit oui.

- Tu as raison, j'ai utiliser ce prétexte pour entendre le son de ta voix.

- A quoi joue tu Gabriel ?

- Moi ? A rien. Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ta façon d'agir avec Maura ?

- Et de quel façon j'agis avec elle ?

- Tu me pose réellement la question ?

- Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur. Cette femme elle est carrément flippante. C'est la fille d'un des plus grand criminel qu'est connu et que connaît Boston. Personne ne sait de quoi elle est capable. Elle à assez d'argent pour vivre et pourtant elle travail, qui nous dit qu'elle ne renseigne pas son père ? De plu...

- sa suffit, je t'interdit de prononcer un mot de plus ! Maur' est la personne la plus gentil au monde, elle n'as pas choisit son père et tout comme toi et moi elle fait son travaille par passion et je n'ai aucunement besoins de te rappeler qu'elle est la meilleur dans son domaine, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est vrai mais...

- Et puis qui est tu pour la juger ? Tu n'est qu'une fouines du F.B.I qui n'hésite pas à trahir ceux qu'il aime pour avoir une putain d'augmentation ou de médaille ou je ne sais pour qu'elle raison !

- Jane, j'ai tenté de t'expliquer, mais tu n'a rien voulut entendre.

- Tu venait de détruire mon amitié avec Maur'

- Et bien tu la retrouver où est le problème ?

- LE problème est que tu est en trin de recommencer !

- Pour un dîner ? Jane ? Ja.. »

Jane lança violemment son téléphone sur le siège d'en face. Cet homme qu'elle avait aimer lui donnait, maintenant, envie de vomir. De quel droit il revenait s'immiscer entre elles ?

« Jane ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Maura depuis la salle de bain.

- Hein ? Heu – oui.

- J'ai oublié quelque choses, tu veut bien m'amener la flacon qui est sur ma table de nuit ?

- Heu – Oui mais lequel c'est tu en a au moins cinq sur ta table de nuit Maur' !

- Celui à la rose.

- Très bien.

- Jane entra dans la salle de bain, la main devant les fit rire Maura alors que l'italienne lui tendait le flacon.

- Tu sais tu peut ouvrir les yeux Jane, je suis dans le bain et il y a de la mousse et le rideau de bain aussi. Dit elle amusée

- C'est ça moque toi de moi ! Jane s'adossa alors au lavabo.

- Je t'est entendu t'énerver toute à l'heure, bien que je n'est rien comprit l'intonation de ta voix indiquait un agacement profond et …

- Je parlais à Dean si c'est ce que tu voulait savoir.

- Hum. Je vois. Tu m'as l'aire bien énerver. Tu sais que l'eau chaude aide à détendre les muscle tendu ?

- Eeeeet ?

- Un bain chaud aide à ce détendre et à déstresser, donc si tu veut te joindre à moi...Expliqua Maura avec une voix sensuel.

- P-P-Pa-ardon ?

- Nan je dit juste que tu peut profiter du bain aussi si tu en a envie.

- Maura est ce que tu te rend conte que tu est nue, et qui si je rentre dans ce bain je serait nue aussi ?

- Oui, ceci me paraît logique quant on prend un bain non ?

- Ok j'abandonne.

- Mai-Mais Quoi ? Rooh Aller Jane revient ! Mais explique moi ce que je n'ai pas compris au moins ! Jaaaaane ! »

_« L'épisode de la piscine et maintenant voilà qu'elle me propose littéralement de prendre un bain avec elle. Nue. A-Att-Attend elle était nue là !? Chasse ces visions de ta penser de suite Jane ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Béh après tout j'orrais bien besoins d'un bain nan ? Nan, sûrement pas ! Je ne pourrais garantir mon self contrôle. »_

« -Rooh aller Jane, vient ! Je vais pas te dévorer !

- Je vais pas te manger, te manger Maura.

- C'est la même chose !

- Non.

- Ce n'est qu'un bain entre amie.

- Pas ce soir. »

_« Tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi simplement Jane. »_

« - Reste au moins dans la salle d'eau.

- Très bien, mais je ne rentre pas dans ce bain.

- Ok. tu peut juste me passer la serviette à ta gauche ?

_- « self contrôle, Jane, self contrôle. »_ se raisonna t-elle avant de passer la serviette à Maura. La blonde attrapa la serviette et tira Jane contre elle.

- Tu va rentrer dans ce bain que tu le veuille ou non ! Ajouta t-elle en obligeant gentiment Jane à entrer dans la baignoire.

- Maura ne fait pas ça ! Maura ! Mes affaires vont être tremp... »

Jane n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà la légiste avait capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser d'abord tendre et remplis d'amour se changea petit à petit en un baiser fougueux et remplis de désir. En quelques secondes notre italienne se retrouva nue face à son amante, qui l'attira dans le bain. L'eau chaude et parfumée pénétra le corps de l'inspectrice, toute ces odeurs, ces sensations nouvelles au contacte de la peau de sa partenaire, ne fit qu'accentuer son état d'excitation. Jane embrassa Maura tendrement, avant de laisser ses envies guider ses gestes. Elle explorât son cou, l'embrassa, le lécha tout en gardent le contacte visuel. Maura frémit sous les gestes de la détective. Celle ci laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'à la poitrine de la légiste, gonflée par le désir. Elle captura son mamelon le pressa et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. La respiration de Maura se fit plus difficile. Elle ramena la tête de Jane vers elle et l'embrassa. La brune passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son amante, ce qui laissa apparaître tout le haut de son corps. Maura explorât chaque partie du corps hors de l'eau de sa partenaire. Elle mordilla le mamelon de l'inspectrice ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de passion. Jane passa un main dans la chevelure dorée de la légiste, et à l'aide de sa deuxième main, elle descendit plus bas, obligeant son amante à stopper son action. Elle la regarda dans les yeux avant de capturer le point sensible de son intimité et de le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Maura se cambra et émit gémissement de plaisir. Son bassin s'accorda au rythme de Jane. Sa respiration était saccader, elle s'accrochait au épaules de sa partenaire laissant les marques de ses ongles sur sa peau mate. Elle laissa glissé sa main sur l'intimité de la détective, lui décrochant un gémissement rempli de désir. Elle entama la même action que son amante, leur bassin se balançaient, maintenant, au même rythme. L'italienne s'accrocha au rideau de douche alors que les gémissement ce faisaient plus présent. Chacune prononça le prénom de l'autre dans un ultime gémissement alors que l'orgasme s'offrit à elles. Jane se laissa tomber sur Maura qui couvrit son corps de baiser.

« - Et bien, ma chère je doit avouer que vous êtes très douer dans ce domaine.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Chère Détective, Je crois que vous avez casser mon rideau de douche. »

Jane tourna la tête, et constatent l'état du rideau de douche, elle lança un regard à Maura avant d'ajouter « Je vous avaient dit de ne pas me laisser entrer dans cette baignoire. » Ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

*** Menton est un grand restaurant de Boston situé dans le quartier de Fort Point.***

*** Merci à ma tata, mon tonton et à ma maman pour l'élaboration du dîner.***

**Enora. ~**


End file.
